bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Contractual Obligation Implementation
"The Contractual Obligation Implementation" is the eighteenth episode of the sixth season of The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on March 7, 2013. Summary As part of their contract with the university, Leonard , Sheldon and Howard are required to be serve on a committee that promotes science among young women. Leonard is trying to persuade the others who would rather play video games because he happens to believe in this cause. Howard complains that if he could of persuaded women to do things, he wouldn't have spent so much time in the shower. Sheldon tells Leonard that the whole thing is a waste of time. Leonard replies, "Helping women?" Sheldon retorts that he doesn't want to help anyone because people should do things themselves. Leonard sarcastically replies that he had driven him places yesterday for his errands. Sheldon that says that he is not against people using tools which aggravates Leonard.(Even an otter picks up a rock to open a clam.) Leonard asks if he doesn't think there should be more women in science and Sheldon tells him that he believes in a gender blind society, like Star Trek. Leonard describes Star Trek as a society where they invented interstellar warp drive, but a black woman still answered the space phone. Howard then reminisces about the time he spent alone with Lt. Uhura. Sheldon's real objection is to be required to do banal committee work which is like the Fantastic 4's Human Torch being asked to heat up a frozen burrito. Leonard suggests that all student papers be submitted with just the student's first initial so that they are not judged by gender. Sheldon gives examples like Harry Potter's author J.K. Rowling and Star Trek script writer D.C. Fontana. Howard adds exotic dancer D.D. Melons. With that Howard feels he's helped women enough and then fires up the X-Box and Sheldon joins him. Leonard pleads for help so that he is not the smart kid doing all the work and the slackers sit back and watch. Sheldon says that that is not true. He is the smart kid doing all the work while the smarter kids watch. Howard asks Sheldon if he really thinks that the is one of the smarter kids and Sheldon replies that he is just a tool that he is using for his point. Leonard asks them to think about the topic and also play a less sexist game which has female characters with huge breasts. Sheldon explains that his character can use a battle axe as well as any man and Howard comments on how much milk his character could provide the world. Leonard challenges Sheldon that since he claims to be so smart, why doesn't he spend five seconds and come up with a suggestion. Sheldon stops his game play that aggravates Howard. He feels that the problem shouldn't be addressed at the university level because it is too late. They should start at the middle school level to set women on the road to the hard sciences, Leonard wonders why he didn't think of that. Sheldon comments that some people are otters and some people are rocks. Leonard wants to give the idea a trial run. Howard proposes that they go to his old middle school to talk to some of the female students. Sheldon is uncomfortable talking about science and doesn't know how to spark the interest of school children. He goes over to his computer and asks Google how one gets twelve year old girls excited. Both Howard and Leonard scream at Sheldon to stop. Raj thanks the ladies for again letting him crash girls' night. Penny tells him that it's great since is bought wine and made fondue. Penny adds that she slept with guys for less. Amy and Bernadette look at her funny and she tells them that it's a joke based upon real events. Raj is seeking advice on a killer first date with Lucy. Amy says that evolutionary biology shows that women like men that are steady in the face of danger and suggests an unsafe environment like a seedy bar on the wrong side of the tracks, a picnic near a lunatic asylum or a wine tasting on skid row. Raj mentions that Lucy has some social anxieties and wants something simpler. Bernadette suggests and Space Mountain where you can hold hands in the dark. Penny adds that you have to remember that the ride is real short and they take your picture at the end so you have to get all your clothes back on before it's over. Again she said that she is making a joke based on real life events. Raj doesn't know about all the crowds. Amy hasn't been there since she was a kid and suggests that they go some weekend. Bernadette thinks it's too crowded then so Penny suggests that they blow off work one day. Amy says that her mother claimed that playing hooky results in girls being addicted to jazz and reefers. Penny says that it's more like ending up in a Best Western motel with a 34 year old guy named Luther. Bernadette asks her if that's another joke and Penny tells her that she can laugh about it now. The girls then decide to go to Disneyland themselves on Friday. Raj again asks for help how to have a romantic date when he can't talk to her and she can't stand to be around people. Penny says that that is a "toughie". The girls think for several moments and all Amy can do is ask if they want to do Disney California Adventure too. Walking down the halls of his old middle school, Leonard says that it was nice of Howard's old school letting them try out their science topic on some of their students. Howard found ouy that the school was excited about it since he was their most famous alumni. Sheldon tells him that he must feel good returning as an astronaut. Howard then reminds them that the last time he was here he was just a scrongy little nerd. Then Leonard adds that now he's an astronaut. Howard finds his old looker and still wonders even htough he has a Masters in Engineering how a bully got him and his briefcase into his locker. Even now a tall guy bumps into him and doesn't say he is sorry. Sheldon thinks thta he is smart since they don't want any trouble. The girls are on their way to Disneyland. Amy said that she couldn't believe they were ditching work for Disneyland. Amy went into a long explanation how she kept calling her boss as she went led him through a story about her food poisoning. Penny said that she just worked on the Cheesecake Factory and told them "bye". Bernadette wants to head straight to where they make you up to look like Disney princesses. Penny wanted to get drunk, ride the rides and throw up. They all want to be Cinderella, however Bernadette says that since it was her idea and she's driving so she get to be her or they can all walk. Bernadette is , Penny is , and Amy is though Bernadette is very insistence to be Cinderella. At the middle school, Sheldon talks about who died of radiation poisoning from working with radium, Howard talks about the bullying he got while attending that school, and Leonard obsesses over his parents as the scientists who steered him from his real dream of being a . Sheldon has Amy and Bernadette talk to them over the phone since they are women scientists. Lucy and Raj have a date at a library since he can't talk to her. They enjoy themselves the entire date though Lucy flees when she tries to kiss Raj. Back at their respective apartments, Bernadette gets Howard turned on while all dressed up, Penny isn't making a big deal about it though Leonard tears all his clothes off and Sheldon declines to kiss Amy to wake up the sleeping Snow White. Trivia * The whiteboard by the bookshelves in the apartment references the , expressed merely as "Cauchy-Green". The analysis lies within the domain of . that "Cauchy-Green" can also refer to the Cauchy-Green formula (Pompeiu formula), a corollary of in from which we can directly obtain the . * Howard's custom action figure from "The Cooper/Kripke Inversion" is visible, behind glass, at Bernadette's apartment. * The girls dress up as Disney princesses. Bernadette is Cinderella, Penny is Sleeping Beauty, and Amy is Snow White. * The longest episode title since "The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification" in season four. * Sheldon comes up with two very reasonable good suggestions for their project without any off-the-wall suggestions. Notes * '''Title Reference: '''The title refers to the guys' requirement by the university to inspire women to pursue science careers. Gallery ConImp6.jpg ConImp5.jpg ConImp4.jpg ConImp3.jpg ConImp2.jpg ConImp1.jpg Quotes Sheldon: How do I get 12 year old schoolgirls excited? (Sheldon Types the phrase into the computer to search it) Howard: No! (Howard runs to stop Sheldon from searching it) Leonard: Alright, Who is ready for some science! (Leonard Says to Middle School Girls) References * Taping Report by Monique